SS Vaderland
The SS Vaderland (1873) was built by Palmers Shipbuilding & Iron Co, Jarrow-on-Tyne. She was a 2,748 gross ton ship, length 320.5ft x beam 38.5ft, one funnel, three masts, iron construction, single screw and a speed of 13 knots. Launched on August 21, 1872 for the Red Star Line of Antwerp, she sailed from Antwerp on her maiden voyage to Falmouth, Halifax and Philadelphia on January 20, 1873. On March 25, 1873, she started her first Antwerp - Philadelphia direct sailing and on November 29, 1876 commenced her first Antwerp - New York voyage. Between 1877-87 she sailed between Antwerp and New York or Philadelphia, starting her last New York voyage on October 26, 1887, subsequently sailing to Philadelphia until in March 1889 she was sold to French owners and renamed Géographique. She was sunk in a collision in October 1889. Connection to the Family Conrad Giever immigrated to America with his wife and several of their children: Anton, Michael, Anna, Susanna, and Jean. They arrived in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania on March 30, 1878 aboard the ship SS Vaderland from Antwerp. They traveled in Steerage for the purpose of immigrating to America. Anton is listed as belonging to the United States, indicating that he must have come to America earlier and then traveled back to come with his family. Given that his sister was already in America by 1876, it is likely that they came together earlier. There is also a record of Reinard Wagner"New York, Passenger Arrival Lists (Ellis Island), 1892-1924," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JJP7-NTB : accessed 28 Aug 2014), Reinhard Wagner, arrived at New York, 22 Nov 1911, on the Vaderland; citing National Archives, Washington D.C. that shows that Reinhard Wagner came through Ellis Island on November 22, 1911 on the SS Vaderland. At this point however, this represents a different ship under the same name because the original Vaderland sank in 1889. References REID - SCHROEDER Genealogies. Accessed May 24, 2016 at http://reidgen.com/showmedia.php?mediaID=5038&medialinkID=9534 "Pennsylvania, Philadelphia Passenger Lists, 1800-1882," database with images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.3.1/TH-1-18412-63223-81?cc=1908535 : accessed 24 May 2016), 096 - 2 Jan to 31 Dec 1878 > image 105 of 796; citing NARA microfilm publication M425 (Washington, D.C.: National Archives and Records Administration, n.d.). "United States Germans to America Index, 1850-1897," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:KDWY-46B : accessed 24 May 2016), Conrad Guiver, 30 Mar 1878; citing Germans to America Passenger Data file, 1850-1897, Ship Vaderland, departed from Antwerp, arrived in Philadelphia, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States, NAID identifier 1746067, National Archives at College Park, Maryland. "United States Germans to America Index, 1850-1897," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:KDWY-46P : accessed 24 May 2016), Anna Guiver, 30 Mar 1878; citing Germans to America Passenger Data file, 1850-1897, Ship Vaderland, departed from Antwerp, arrived in Philadelphia, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States, NAID identifier 1746067, National Archives at College Park, Maryland. "United States Germans to America Index, 1850-1897," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:KDWY-444 : accessed 24 May 2016), Antoine Gaspar, 29 Nov 1878; citing Germans to America Passenger Data file, 1850-1897, Ship Vaderland, departed from Antwerp, arrived in Philadelphia, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States, NAID identifier 1746067, National Archives at College Park, Maryland. "United States Germans to America Index, 1850-1897," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:KDWY-4XQ : accessed 24 May 2016), Mich. Guiver, 30 Mar 1878; citing Germans to America Passenger Data file, 1850-1897, Ship Vaderland, departed from Antwerp, arrived in Philadelphia, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States, NAID identifier 1746067, National Archives at College Park, Maryland. "United States Germans to America Index, 1850-1897," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:KDWY-465 : accessed 24 May 2016), Anna Guiver, 30 Mar 1878; citing Germans to America Passenger Data file, 1850-1897, Ship Vaderland, departed from Antwerp, arrived in Philadelphia, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States, NAID identifier 1746067, National Archives at College Park, Maryland. "United States Germans to America Index, 1850-1897," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:KDWY-4X7 : accessed 24 May 2016), Susanna Guiver, 30 Mar 1878; citing Germans to America Passenger Data file, 1850-1897, Ship Vaderland, departed from Antwerp, arrived in Philadelphia, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States, NAID identifier 1746067, National Archives at College Park, Maryland. "United States Germans to America Index, 1850-1897," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:KDWY-4XS : accessed 24 May 2016), Jean Guiver, 30 Mar 1878; citing Germans to America Passenger Data file, 1850-1897, Ship Vaderland, departed from Antwerp, arrived in Philadelphia, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States, NAID identifier 1746067, National Archives at College Park, Maryland. Category:Ships